


Daddy Issues

by snowflake97



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Auslly discussing Daddy Issues in the media, Auslly watch TV, Daddy Issues, F/M, Kim Possible had no Daddy Issues, Kim Possible is the perfect show, Mentions Castle, Mentions Frozen, Mentions Kim Possible, Mentions NCIS, Mentions Phineas and Ferb, Mentions Supernatural, Mentions The Big Bang Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally and Austin discuss the TV troupe of Daddy Issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

“Daddy issues. The principle foundation of all television shows.” Ally summed up perfectly, turning off the television, and placing the remote on the coffee table in front of her. 

Austin’s arm wrapped around his girlfriend’s shoulders, as he nodded solemnly. 

“I mean, there’s Supernatural - Dean could literally be described as ’thirty-something year old man with dad issues and an alcohol problem’. And don’t get me started on Sam. OH! All the angels too! They’ve got the biggest daddy issues of everyone on the show!” the tiny brunette ranted. 

“What about The Big Bang Theory?” Austin tried to get his girlfriend’s mind off of her rant - distract her with more television. Too bad he just set a bigger trap for himself. 

“Two words. Howard. Wolowitz.” The girl paused for a second. “And then Sheldon lost his dad at a young age - plus they’ve brought up Penny having daddy issues before.” 

Deciding to just roll with the conversation, the blonde thought of more television shows the brunette could pick apart. “NCIS?”

“That show is the epitome of daddy issues. Gibbs has issues - being a former father, plus the issues he has with his own father - who none of the team knew existed until quite far into the series. DiNozzo Senior - he’s always messing with Tony’s life in every episode he’s in, plus he sent Tony off to boarding school when he was young, which is probably what screwed up their relationship the most. Then Admiral McGee. He’s a strict, no nonsense man, and the rules he had set up when Tim was growing up messed with him.”

“Hmm…” Austin was trying to come up with a show that would stump Ally, even though he agreed with her theory of all shows having characters with father problems. “Phineas and Ferb?” 

“There’s Doofensmirtz - who has problems with both his parents, who both loved his younger brother more. And then there’s the whole business where you don’t know what happened to Phineas and Candace’s dad. Vanessa has problems with her dad being an evil scientist too.” 

“Castle?” 

“You literally just answered your own question - Richard’s missing father ring an bells?”

“Okay, I believe you. I can’t think of any more sho- oh wait! I just thought of the perfect one! Kim Possible!” 

“I loved Kim Possible! Okay, let me think…” the tiny brunette was silent for a few minutes, trying to think of anything - anything at all - that could help support her argument. “Nope. Kim Possible was the perfect TV show that didn't conform to the the same patterns as every other show.”

“Now,” Austin smiled, and half-hugged his girlfriend, “can we continue watching Frozen?”


End file.
